Naruto: Android Infinity
by Kyroshiro
Summary: What if Dr. Gero had created another Android like 17 and 18. Read on as Gohan finds the Android, and all of the adventures that follow afterwards. Follows the story line, though with some of my twists thrown in. Enjoy. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or DBZ.
1. Chapter 1

Sup you guys. I'm back with a new fic. This is a Dragonball Z and Naruto crossover. Currently, I'm making the next chapter of Naruto, Master of Pokemon to be about 10 k words. Wish me luck on my goal. I am using my dad's laptop now, since he doesn't get out of work till 5 and I'm alone with my sisters. ^^ Hurray for using things without permission when no one will know! Please read the ending notes as well, it's important!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Naruto.

* * *

_The setting is a bright sunny lit sky, with a giant snow capped mountain. The clouds are flowing freely through the air, the forest is peaceful with the only sounds being that of the birds. the scene changes to a little town, with farmers talking to each other, children playing in the roads, and pink birds walking through the fields._

_'Five years have past, since Goku and his friends have thwarted the plans of the evil king Piccolo for global conquest,' a voice says, who is identified as the announcer. 'Thanks to their heroic efforts, the shadow of doom was lifted from the world and a new day of hope has dawned. For in the years since Piccolo's defeat, it has been a time of rebuilding, healing, prosperity, and peace for the citizens of Earth. But, unknown to them, at this very moment, a new threat to human kind is hurtling through the solar system._

_At this, a strange meteor like object is seen zooming passed the darkness of space, passed the sun, and made its way to Earth._

_'__And as the mysterious invader makes its final approach to Earth, one thing is certain: The peaceful era that the human race has been enjoying for the past five years, is about to come crashing to an end.'_

* * *

We see a small valley, before the camera pans to a certain point of said valley.

"GOHAAAANNN," a female voice called out. A deer stands up tall as it heard the name.

"GOHAAAANNN," the female voice cried out again. "It's time to come in. GOHAN!" A female is seen. She has raven black hair tied up in a bun. She is wearing a blue dress with an orange scarf. (If you don't know who this is: GO SIT IN A CORNER AND THINK ABOUT YOUR STUPIDITY!)

The scene changes to inside the forest, where a figure is seen jumping from tree to tree. The figure lands to show that it is wearing an orange gi with several parts of it blue. It also shows that the figure is a male. Said figure is staring at a tree with a smile on his face.

"Ah, this one outta do," Goku said as he looked at the tree. He then gets into a stance, before he punched the tree causing it to topple over with one punch.

The scene changes back to the female.

"HEY GOHAN," Chi-Chi calls out as she looks for her son. She then sees Goku carrying the tree. "Hey Goku, think you got enough firewood there." Goku grunts as he drops the tree.

"Yeah, this should last us a while, don'tcha think," he replies to his wife. Said wife huffs.

"You're gonna get hurt doing that one of these days," she told her husband.

"Ah I'm fine," Goku replies. "Where's Gohan?"

"I-I don't know," Chi-Chi told him. "But I think you'd better go find him, don't you. You two are suppose to be at Master Roshi's pretty soon." Goku chuckles.

"Oh yeah that's right," he said.

"You better take the flying Nimbus," Chi-Chi told him. "You don't want to be late for your reunion."

"Okay, bye Chi-Chi," Goku said as he ran off.

"Goku be careful," Chi-Chi called out as her husband ran off. "Uh, I'm going to worry myself to death."

* * *

With a random farmer:

A husky farmer was currently piling hay into his truck.

"Hooo, This jobs bigger than I thought," the farmer said. "Hmmm?" He looks up to the sky and saw something getting closer. It turned out to be that space pod from earlier. It crashed landed farther away from the farmer.

"Guess I better check it out," the farmer said as he got into his truck and drove towards the spot. The farmer got out of his car when he got there along with taking a mini shotgun (Pea Shooter). He looked into the ditch to see the pod opening up. A figure comes out, and floats up to the farmer.

(Its Raditz so I won't describe him.)

"So the creatures on this planet are still alive," Raditz said as he stared at the farmer.

(You all know what happens next, so I'll skip ahead.)

* * *

We go back into the forest and see a young boy wandering in said forest. The boy is about 4 or 5 with a yellow gi and a monkey tail. He also has on a hat with an orange ball with four stars arranged in a certain order.

"Sniff.. Sniff.. I want my daddy, I want to go home," the boy says as he sniffs. "DADDY! DADDY! A-anyone?" the boy then starts crying as he ran in a random direction of the forest. As he is running, he doesn't see the figure that is laying on the ground in front of him. He trips over said figure, before he turned and gasped at what he saw.

It was a boy no older than 17, with sunny blond hair and three whisker marks on his cheek. He was wearing a red t-shirt with a pair of black long pants. The shirt had a black symbol for Infinity on it as did the pants, though it was red rather than black. The most noticeable thing though, was that one of his hands wasn't a hand. His right hand looked like a barrel of a gun with pulsing red veins while the actual barrel was black. There were three round orbs in it with the symbol for infinity as well, though the orbs were blue. On his back was a pair of what looked like miniature wings in a V shape that had orange veins going through with the wings being black. The same orbs with the symbol for infinity was on them as well. The sound of soft snoring alerted the four year old boy, that the 17 year old was sleeping. (Naruto but with Rize Greymon's barrel (though smaller) and wings (though smaller as well (Both with the modifications)) from Digimon, which I also don't own)

"Huh," the boys curiosity got the better of him, as he walked towards the sleeping figure and shook hi a little. "H-Hey, wake up. Wake up. WAKE UP!" The teenage boy snorted before he started to wake up.

"Uggghhh," the boy moaned as he awoke from his sleep. "Wh-where am I?" The boy looked around before his eyes landed on the four year old. "Wh-who are you?" The boy smiled before he giggled.

"My names Gohan," the little boy said as he giggled some more. "Who are you, and why are you laying on the ground like that?" The teenager had a confused face as he thought about it. He couldn't remember much... wait, what that?

The teenager had a flashback, though the only thing he could get was his name, or should he say names.

"My name, is Na-Nar-Naruto," the now named Naruto said. "I think I'm also called Android Infinity." Gohan was confused, though it would be understandable since he is four years old. "What's a little boy doing over here anyways?" Gohan sniffled before he told him.

"I-I-I got l-l-lost and I-I-I can't find my D-D-Daddy or M-M-Mommy," Gohan sniffled out. "I think they forgot a-about m-m-meAHHHH!" Gohan bursted into tears as Naruto started to panic, before he calmed down and grabbed the crying boy whispering comforting words.

"Don't say that, I'm sure that they're very worried about you," Naruto said as the boy calmed down.

"Huh, you think," the little boy asked, before he heard someone calling his name.

"GOHAAAAAANNNNN," a voice echoed through the forest. "WHERE ARE YOU? GOHAN!" Gohan's eyes lit up.

"DADDY," Gohan shouted back as he looked for his father. Naruto looked around in confusion, before his right eye lit up, and words were seen in it. (Like the Scouter that Raditz and the others have) An arrow pointed behind him, before he heard faint footsteps of someone running.

"See, I told you," Naruto told the boy, before he turned around. "I think your dad's coming from this way." Naruto knelt down, signaling for the four year old to climb, to which he did. Naruto stood up and prepared to run. "Hang on, Gohan. Okay" The boy nodded and clung to Naruto's neck. Naruto made sure the boy wouldn't fall, before he jumped into a tree and started to tree hop out of instinct. _'Weird, I didn't even know I could do this,' _Naruto thought, before he shook it off for later, and concentrated on the hopping.

* * *

With Goku:

Goku was shouting out for Gohan for the past few minutes, as he was riding on a yellow colored cloud. That's when heard something.

"DADDY," a faint echo cried out in the forest. Goku's eyes widened as he sped up on the Nimbus. He was about half way towards were the voice was, when a figure flew up from the tops of the trees with a smaller figure on its back. When Goku could see it more clearly, he saw his son riding on the back of a teenager, who had what looked like a miniature wings with three small round blue orbs with a symbol for infinity on each of them, as well as one of his hands being a barrel of a gun, also with the three orbs. Goku could see that the boys right eye wasn't normal as well, since he saw words in them. He saw that his son was smiling at the thought of flying before both the boy and Gohan looked at him. Gohan's face lit up as he said something to the unidentified boy. The boy nodded before he flew closer to him (Goku).

"Are you Son Goku," the teenager asked before Goku could ask anything. Goku nodded. "See, I told you that your parents were looking for you," the boy told the child, who nodded in response. He then grabbed the boy before carefully handing him to a confused Goku.

"W-wait, who are you," Goku asked the boy. It was Gohan who answered the question.

"His name's Naruto daddy," Gohan told his father, to which the boy nodded in confirmation. "Though he also think his name's Android Infinity." Goku was confused. Naruto/Infinity looked and decided to clarify it.

"You see, I think I lost my memory, since I can't remember much," Naruto/Infinity told the orange clad father, who nodded in response.

"Well, it's nice to meet you and thanks for taking care of my son," Goku said before he adopted a thinking look. He seemed to have an idea, since his face had brightened. "Hey, I know. Why don't you come with me? I'm going to meet some of my friends today for a reunion, and I think that maybe one of them will be able to help you." Naruto thought about it.

_'Should I, after all I only met them today,' _Naruto thought. "Hmmm... s-sure. I may as well, since I don't have any other ideas." Goku nodded while Gohan looked really happy.

"Well alright then, let's go," Goku said as he turned the Nimbus (I don't know how) towards Master Roshi's place, before he flew off towards the place with Naruto following behind him. Before they left, Naruto had a foreboding feeling that something bad was going to happen but shrugged it off as he flew with Goku and Gohan.

* * *

And cut. How was that? I've read almost every fanfiction of Naruto and DBZ crossover, but I haven't read one in which Naruto is an Android. If there is one, then I probably missed it, if not then I claim first dibs of this idea! ^^ I hope you enjoyed, though this'll be like a side project, since I am currently re-watching all of the episodes with a friend of mine. He is new to Fanfiction and his penname is Darkness's Shadow, so go find him, and check his stories out. Anyways, that's all for now. Ja Ne.

P.S.: I am currently writing the next chapter of both Naruto: Master of Pokemon and RotP, LitF. I'm working on getting them both to be about 10 K word, so it'll be a while.

With that:

Thank you, and goodnight.

(Bows and Exits)


	2. Chapter 2 part 1

I'm back with chapter two of Android Infinity. Please enjoy.

P.S.: This story will be OOC.

P.P.S: I will refer to Naruto as Naruto or Infinity until the Android Saga.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or DBZ.

* * *

Naruto sighed for the fifteenth time in ten seconds. He was sitting on a rock pile with his back 'wings' and robotic arm put it away after he figured it out. He was covered in bandages on his torso and chest as well as his left foot. He was currently at Goku's house after the events that had happened the previous day.

* * *

Flashback:

Naruto, Goku and Gohan were flying towards the KAME House which was where Goku's old friends were. They were flying for some time, when Gohan spoke up.

"Hey, Mr. Naruto," Gohan respectively asked the teen, who turned his head. "Do you remember anything else? Or... um... uhhh..." Naruto only smiled at the kid.

"Don't worry Gohan," Naruto said as he looked up at the sky. "I have pretty much all the time in the world, so I don't need to worry, and I don't need you getting all stressed out cause of me, so don't worry." With that, Naruto gave Gohan an eye smile and a fox like grin. Gohan smiled and Goku did to.

"I can't wait for my friends to meet you," Goku said as he sped up, Naruto easily catching up with a grin.

"Race," Infinity asked. Goku smiled.

"GET SET... GO," Goku said as he sped up a lot, Gohan holding onto his legs. Naruto grinned as he unconsciously added more energy to his wings, causing him to break the sound barrier and catch up to Goku. About ten minutes later, the trio saw a house on an island with the word 'KAME' in big red letters. Goku started to descend and landed on the island with Naruto arriving a second later.

The trio laughed as they walked up to the door of the house on the island. Goku knocked on it three times, and was given a 'just a second; from what sounded like a woman. The door opened to show a woman that seemed to be in her twenties with blue hair. She looked surprised at first but then smiled.

"Ah Goku, glad you could make it," the woman said as she let the trio in. "And who might these tow be?" Goku didn't get to answer as a short bald man with an orange gi much like Goku's came up.

"Hey Goku, long time no see," the bald man said as he shook hands with Goku.

"Nice to see you Krillin," Goku said with a smile. "You too Bulma." An old man came in with a bump on his head. He had on a blue shirt and white pants, and was holding a cane.

"Oh, hello Goku," the old man said as he leaned in his cane. He noticed the two and asked the same question. "And who might these two be?" Goku smiled as he held up Gohan.

"Hello Master Roshi. This is Gohan," Goku introduced his son. "He's my son." The other three had shocked looks on their faces. "Say hello Gohan."

"Hello," Gohan said shyly as he bowed in respect.

"Oh, such nice manners," Bulma said as the three bowed back. Everyone turned to Naruto and only then noticed his extra features. Naruto noticed the looks he was getting chuckled nervously.

"He he, names Naruto," Naruto introduced, leaving out his other name. "I just met Goku and Gohan on their way to this place." The others bought the story... for now.

"So what's up with the gun arm and wings," Krillin bluntly said, getting a bop on the head from Bulma. "Ow. What!?" Bulma glared at the bald man and he cowered under her gaze.

"You don't just rudely ask someone something like that," she chastised him as he rub the lump on his head. "For all we know he could've had an accident and you could've brought up bad memories." Naruto coughed, getting their attention as he saved the cowering man.

"Actually, I seem to have amnesia as I don't remember ANYTHING about my life," he cleared up any mishaps. Gohan whispered into Goku's ears, and got a nod in return. He walked out of the door and started playing on the beach. Bulma, Krillin and Roshi all saw the tail on Gohan and paled.

"Goku," Roshi said, almost panicking. "Has Gohan ever looked directly at the Full Moon?" Goku shook his head.

"No, Chi-Chi always makes up go to bed before 7:00," Goku said as the trio breathed a sigh of relief. Naruto thought this a bit strange, but let it go as he followed the four outside. He saw Gohan playing in the sand, his little monkey tail swinging as he made a sandcastle. Goku suddenly whipped his head up and started to look around frantically. Naruto tensed up a bit as he to looked around, though not as much as Goku.

"What's wrong Goku," Bulma asked while the other two wondered what was wrong with their friend.

"I sense something dark," Goku said as stared at the sky. Naruto saw a number appear in his right eye and an arrow pointing to the sky. The group turned to see a small dot in the sky, and watched as it got bigger and bigger. A man with weird armor and a green glass covering his right eye came into view as he landed.

"It's nice to see you," the man started and the group were shocked when he finished. "Brother."

* * *

To be continued. Big fight in the next part.


End file.
